Neige
by Mizuhimedidi
Summary: En cette période de fêtes, Eiri se laisse aller à ses souvenirs... 8 ans que sa mère est partie... Chaque anniversaire de sa mort est plus insupportable que le précédent... Songfic sur la chanson Neige de Dionysos... "Mais allez neige, tombe comme avant!"


**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Gravitation ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'avoir Eiri pour noël!) car ils sont l'unique propriété de Maki Murakami. Les paroles de la chanson appartiennent au groupe Dionysos (encore une fois, ils m'inspirent beaucoup pour gravitation)._  
><em>

__**Playlist qui m'a accompagnée pendant l'écriture de cet OS:** Neige-Dionysos, Loin du froid de décembre- Anastasia, Pillule-Saez et Rue du paradis- Sinik. Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de les écouter, elles sont magnifiques !__

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour ici!<em>

_Me voilà de retour pour une petite songfic sur l'univers de gravitation, même si je sais que certains attendent la suite de ma fic "Un certain Jonathan" (SG1) qui tarde beaucoup (ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas!)...  
>J'ai voulu parler d'un sujet que le manga n'a pas vraiment évoqué, c'est à dire l'enfance d'Eiri et précisément sa maman...<br>Je l'ai imaginé très semblable à Eiri physiquement (après tout, il a bien pris son look si peu japonais de quelqu'un...) et j'ai choisis de la faire très aimante et joyeuse (là encore, c'est pas avec leur père qu'ils ont eu le côté joyeux ^^" à mon avis)...  
>Les flashbacks sont bien sûr, pure invention mais j'espère qu'Eiri ne vous semblera pas trop OOC...<em>

_Je sais qu'en cette période post-noël, beaucoup regretteront d'avoir le droit à un OS aussi mélancolique dans une période qui est supposée être joyeuse...  
>Mais justement, c'est parce qu'en cette période de fêtes, l'absence de certains proches se fait d'autant plus sentir...<br>_

_Je dédie cet écrit aux êtres qui me manquent, d'autant plus en ce moment de fête, et à ceux qui sont partis là-haut il y'a peu... Mais aussi à vos anges, à vous lecteurs..._

* * *

><p><strong>Petite traduction du refrain qui est en anglais<strong>, au cas où certains auraient du mal avec l'anglais même s'il y'en a très peu… Et ça évitera de se spoiler en descendant jusqu'à la fin pour savoir la signification de ces quelques mots anglophones…_  
><em>

_Come home little mamma… = Rentre à la maison petite maman…  
>Come home little bird… = Rentre à la maison petit oiseau…<br>Don't stay alone, in the rain… = Ne reste pas seul, sous la pluie…_

**Petit lexique japonais/français utilisé** (tout juste quelques mots, ne vous inquiétez pas):

_-chan = Suffixe affectueux, le plus souvent utilisé quand on s'adresse à une fille… Dans la fic, je l'utilise venant de la bouche d'un enfant…  
>-One-chan= Grande sœur, formule familière.<em>

_-Ne= N'est-ce-pas.  
>-Haï = Oui.<br>-Demo = Mais._

_- Aniki= Frangin, mon frère, en formule familière._

* * *

><p><em>Ah et encore une chose, les paroles de la chanson sont en italiques et centrées.<br>Les dialogues en gras, et j'ai utilisé l'italique pour tout ce qui est flashback, j'espère que ça reste compréhensible malgré la mise en page peu aérée qu'impose le site...  
><em>

_Sur ce, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neige <strong>_

_**(Dionysos)**_

_Allez neige, tombe, comme avant…  
>Eclaire-moi…<br>Dans la nuit noire, éclaire-moi maintenant…_

« **Eiri… Mais, tu pleures?  
><strong>- **Maman !** s'écria le petit garçon avant de sauter dans les bras de sa mère, des larmes ruisselant sur son doux visage…

_- **Qu'y a-t-il ? Ca s'est encore mal passé à l'école ?**_

_- **Maman… Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme Tat-chan ou One-chan ?** sanglota t'il…  
>- <strong>Mon tout petit… Je sais que les autres enfants se moquent de tes cheveux et de tes yeux… Mais il ne faut pas les écouter, tu es très mignon…<br>**- **Mais je ne veux pas être mignon, je veux juste être normal !**  
>- <strong>Parce que je ne le suis pas moi ?<br>**- **Bien sûr que si ! Mais toi, tu es belle…** »_

_La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire avant de serrer de plus belle son fils cadet._

« **Mais** **tu as hérité de mes traits Eiri… Et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'offrir ce cadeau… Je sais que tu en souffres parce que tes camarades sont jaloux de toi… Mais un jour, tu deviendras spécial pour quelqu'un… Et cette personne t'aimera pour ce que tu es, même si elle te trouvera aussi beau que je te trouve mignon !  
><strong>- **Maman !** protesta le petit garçon…  
>- <strong>Je sais, je sais… Tu ne veux pas partir loin de nous… Mais ça arrivera un jour… Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es encore qu'un tout petit garçon…<br>**- **M'man !**  
>- <strong>Allez<strong> **mon grand petit garçon… Sèches donc ces vilaines larmes de ton beau visage… **»

Le petit blond s'exécuta immédiatement, même si ses yeux restèrent rougis d'avoir trop pleurés…

« **Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi…**  
>- <strong>Pardon maman…<br>**- **Ne t'excuse pas… Rappelle-toi toujours que pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse… C'est juste la preuve que tu es en vie… Que tu pleures de chagrin ou de joie…**

_- **Moui…**  
>- <strong>Allez, rentrons Eiri ! Ton père va encore se fâcher si nous sommes en retard ! Aide-moi donc à trouver Mika-chan et Tat-chan ! Dépêchons-nous ! <strong>»_

_Elle prit la main de son fils dans la sienne, et partie en courant. Trainant derrière elle, un petit garçon hilare…_

_Je ne suis plus vraiment, comme avant…_

Je sais que je ne suis plus le petit garçon que tu aimais tant …  
>Es-tu déçue, maman ?<br>M'en veux-tu d'être devenu cet être si insensible et froid ? 

_C'est un cimetière d'étoiles cassées, qui a poussé hier …  
>Dans mes poches, glacées…<em>

Il a neigé cette nuit…  
>Comme ce jour de décembre où tu as quitté cette vie…<br>Tout est devenu si froid depuis lors…

Mon cœur s'est glacé avec le temps… 

_Bon anniversaire…_

Voilà 8 ans aujourd'hui… 

_Come home little mamma…  
><em>_Come home little bird…  
>Don't stay alone, in the rain…<br>__Come home little mamma…  
>Come home little bird…<br>Don't stay alone, in the rain…_

_Un jeune adolescent aux cheveux noirs, errait parmi les tombes… C'est au détour d'un virage qu'il remarqua la tignasse blonde de son grand frère…_

_« **Eiri !** »_

_Il ne répondit pas, et le jeune homme n'en fut même pas surpris… Il changea donc de tactique…_

_« **Elle te manque, ne ?**_  
><em>- <strong>Fous-moi la paix Tatsuha…<strong> grogna le blond._

_- **Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… Maman… Elle te manque aussi ?**_  
><em>- <strong>Quelle importance ?<strong>_  
><em>- <strong>Ca m'importe car tu souffres Eiri… Tu es mon frère et je t'ai…<strong>_  
><em>- <strong>Ne finis pas cette fichue phrase !<strong> gronda l'homme aux yeux d'ambre. **Je ne veux ni de ta pitié ni de tes phrases dégoulinantes d'amour…  
><strong>- **Eiri…**_  
><em>- <strong>Maman est morte, notre famille n'existe plus à mes yeux .<strong>»_

_Et il partit, sans jeter un regard en arrière pour son frère cadet._

Il l'avait blessé, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… Personne n'avait été là pour le sauver… Il était seul depuis son retour de New York…

Les gens n'avaient pas bougé le moindre petit doigt quand il avait supporté les brimades des autres, lui qui ressemblait si peu à un japonais… Et maintenant, ces mêmes personnes semblaient se soucier de sa souffrance…

Simplement désireux d'effacer toute trace de culpabilité sur ce qui l'avait poussé à partir si loin, là où le pire était arrivé… 

_Mais allez neige, tombe comme avant !  
>Éclaire-moi ...<em>

Ce jour-là aussi il neigeait…  
>Il se souvenait encore du liquide rouge qui coulait de ses vêtements, tâchant la pureté blanche de la neige qui jonchait le sol…<p>

Il était devenu un meurtrier.  
>Qu'importe s'il n'avait fait que se défendre, tuant dans un état second ces types tentant de le violer…<br>Puis il l'avait tué, lui…  
>Son professeur, l'homme qu'il aimait…<br>Celui qui l'avait vendu à ces types pour 10 dollars…

Mais rien ne fut capable d'effacer sa culpabilité, il lui avait ôté la vie…  
>Il garderait à jamais son sang sur les mains, cette odeur de mort qui planerait toujours autour de lui… <p>

_J'en veux encore des bras…  
>Des comme les tiens…<em>

C'est le seul endroit où j'étais en sécurité, où je me sentais protégé…  
>Parce que tu étais là maman…<br>Mais où es-tu désormais ?  
>J'ai tant besoin de toi, mais tu fais la sourde oreille à mes prières… (1)<p>

Le vide s'étends sous mes pieds…  
>Jolie vision de Tokyo du haut de cette falaise, j'aurais même pu m'en servir pour un de mes romans…<br>Mais ça n'arrivera pas, tout va s'arrêter…

Maman, j'ai trop mal sans toi…  
>Chaque année, le vide que laisse ton absence est plus fort…<p>

Mes cachets n'y peuvent rien…  
>J'aimerais tant que ma douleur cesse… <p>

_**« Tiens-toi bien ! »**_

Shuichi…

Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu croire avoir la paix ?

Ce gamin ne le laissait jamais tranquille, pas même pour mourir… 

_Je me tiens bien…_

_J'en veux encore des étoiles filantes…  
>Entre mes doigts, dans le ventre…<em>

Toi qui es si naïf…  
>Qui fait toujours confiance au gens…<br>Toi, qui crois toujours à ce qu'il y a de plus beau en eux…

« **N'approche pas…**» 

_Et le cœur, planté…_

_Moi, je me soulèverai…_

Je vais sauter, plus que quelques pas…  
>Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ce spectacle, ça te détruira…<br>Je sais à quel point tu m'aimes, même si je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi…  
>Ni comment tu arrives à le faire…<br>T'abandonnant complètement, à la merci de cet être insensible que je suis… 

_Allez petit, fais-nous voir ça !  
>Je ne sais plus comment ça marche, les éclairs…<br>Mais, j'en veux encore…_

« **Eiri !**»

Tu cries, et tu cours jusqu'à moi…

Comme d'habitude, tu ne m'écoutes pas…  
>Ne fais pas ça Shû, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles…<p>

J'étais sûr de mon choix, cela fait si longtemps que je rêve de mettre fin à cette mascarade…

Ne me fais pas regretter de te blesser encore une fois…

Même si au fond de moi, ça me touche de te voir chercher à me retenir… 

_J'en veux encore !  
>Oh j'en veux encore…<em>

_Oh, j'en veux encore !_

« **Eiri…**»

Tu es essoufflé, tu n'es plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi…  
>Je le sais, je le sens…<p>

C'est fou la place que tu as pris dans ma vie…

« **Explique-moi… Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser ! Dis-moi pourquoi !** »

J'entends le désespoir dans ta voix si inhabituellement rauque…

Je ne veux pas tourner la tête vers toi, je ne veux pas voir à nouveau des larmes sur ton visage…

« **Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Ne te fatigue pas à tenter de me sauver** … » 

_Il faut réparer, recoller, me recoudre …_

_A la foudre super glue des cieux…_

Tu vis à mes côtés depuis deux ans maintenant…  
>Tu as appris à vivre avec mes humeurs, avec cette froideur et cette haine qui me caractérise…<br>Tu étais là quand mes cauchemars m'empêchaient de dormir…  
>Même si je n'ai jamais voulu t'expliquer, ni même te gratifier d'un merci…<p>

Pourtant ta présence m'a apaisé bien des fois, bien plus qu'elle ne m'a réellement agacé…

Mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi, personne ne peux m'aider…  
>Pas même toi, je suis bien trop abimé…<p>

« **Regarde-moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'ignorer encore une fois ainsi ! Je t'en supplie, regarde-moi !**» 

_Messieurs, Dames, je ne vais peut-être pas y arriver…_

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher …  
>Avec le temps, tu as appris à faire tomber une à une mes résistances…<br>Tu es terrifié, tous les membres de ton corps tremblent…  
>Tu luttes pour ne pas t'effondrer…<br>Je le vois, je le sens…

J'aurais aimé emporter une image plus souriante de toi…  
>Même si je sais qu'une personne sur cette terre regrettera ma présence…<br>Je suis désolé de t'imposer une telle souffrance…  
>Après tout, c'est ce que je fuis…<p>

« **Promets-moi… Shuichi… Promets-moi de ne pas faire de bêtises ! Continue de vivre ! Ne te laisse pas envahir par le chagrin ! Tu… Tu mérites mieux que tout ça…**» 

_Mais allez neige !_

_Tombe comme avant !_

Que le ciel m'accorde cette dernière volonté…

Comme tous ces moments où la vie a tenté de me tuer sans y réussir vraiment…  
>Cette fois c'est la fin…<br>Maman si tu m'entends, envoies-moi encore de la neige…

Toi qui l'adorais tant… 

_Éclaire-moi…  
>Envoie-moi tes flacons d'éclairs tendres…<em>

__

_« **One-chan ! One-chaaaan !  
><strong>- **Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que tu cris de si bon matin ?  
><strong>- **Demo Mika-chan, il a neigé !**  
>- <strong>Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillée? Laisse-moi dormir petit frère !<strong>  
>- <strong>Mais grande sœur…<strong>  
>- <strong>Eiri !<strong>»_

_Ne se laissant pas démonter, le plus si petit ange blond partit en courant en direction de la chambre de son benjamin._

« **Tat-chan !  
><strong>- **Aniki ?**

_- **Regarde dehors ! Vite !** _

_- **Il a neigé !** s'exclama son petit frère, après avoir jeté un œil à la fenêtre._

_- **Haï ! C'est génial, hein ?**  
>- <strong>Vite, allons trouver maman ! Elle doit savoir !<strong> »_

_Et c'est ainsi que les deux garçons partirent en courant à travers les couloirs du temple… Sous le regard attendri de leur grande sœur, définitivement réveillée par le raffut de ces deux gamins._

_Elle les rejoignit, ainsi que sa mère, à l'entrée du temple. Celle-ci semblait être toute aussi heureuse que ses fils et était déjà en train de mettre des habits plus chauds pour sortir dehors…_

« **Maman ! Maman !  
><strong>- **Oui ! J'ai vu ! Vite ! Habillez-vous les garçons ! **»

_Parfois Mika se demandait si sa mère avait réellement grandi, elle était si heureuse de vivre. Alors que sa fille était bien plus posée, plus semblable à leur père…_

_La jeune fille finit par se décider à les rejoindre après avoir mis un manteau sur le dos._

_Et ne pu s'empêcher d'être touchée par l'image qu'elle avait sous les yeux : sa mère levait ses deux bras vers le ciel, heureuse comme une enfant… Les deux jeunes garçons, eux, formaient un rond autour d'elle… Se tenant la main, ils l'entouraient de leurs bras tout en tournant, riant aux éclats…_

_Tombe sur moi, avalanche avale-moi !  
>Je me soulèverai la terre avec mon petit doigt, vissé à la mer…<em>

**« Eiri ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ! Dis-moi tout… Ce qui te ronge, comme ce qui te passe par la tête… Je serais toujours là Eiri, je peux t'aider à aller mieux ! Et je le jure… Je te jure de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour soulager ta souffrance !**» 

_Et si je pique encore une colère,  
>Tout s'écroulera sur ma gueule…<br>Comme avant, et maintenant…_

« **Va t'en ! Tu en as bien assez fait ! Ne perds plus ton temps avec moi !**»

Je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux, j'ai une boule à la gorge…  
>Je dois lui dire adieu, je crois que c'est ce qui fait le plus mal… <p>

_Comme avant …_

_Et maintenant!_

« **Non ! ****Il n'en est pas question !**

- **Va t'en !**» 

_Comme avant…_

Je l'aime…  
>Maman, je comprends maintenant…<br>Cette personne qui me trouve spécial, qui m'aime aussi fort que toi…  
>Je l'ai trouvée, comme tu l'avais prédis…<p>

Cet ange venu du ciel…  
>Est-ce toi qui me l'a envoyé?<p>

L'as-tu guidé jusqu'à moi ?

Toi qui as toujours veillé sur moi… 

_Come home…_

_Come home!  
>Don't stay alone in the rain…<em>

Ses bras autour de moi…  
>Ce ne sont pas les tiens maman, pourtant c'est tout comme…<br>Je me sens si aimé, si protégé…

Alors je m'y effondre…

_Come home…_  
><em>Come home!<em>  
><em>Don't stay alone…<em>

_In the rain…_

« **Eiri… Rentrons… Ensemble… Rentrons à la maison…**»

_Come home little mamma…_

Maman…  
>Pardon, mais…<br>Je ne te rejoindrais pas tout de suite…

_« Come home little bird… »_

Ne t'inquiètes pas…  
>Il veille sur moi d'en bas…<br>Je lui dirais tout, je lui parlerais de toi…

Je ne retiendrais plus jamais mes larmes devant lui…

Tu avais raison maman, même si je pleure, je suis en vie… 

_« Don't stay alone… »_

Je ne serais plus jamais seul… 

* * *

><p>(1) Après tout Eiri est fils de moine, je me permets de supposer que même s'il a refusé de prendre la suite de son père, laissant ainsi Tatsuha prendre ce rôle; il y croit et donc prie…<p>

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict?<p>

J'espère que cette petite songfic vous aura touchés et que vous l'avez appréciée...

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, je ne mange pas et je réponds toujours au reviews ;) (pour les anonymes, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un mail si vous voulez une réponse)!


End file.
